fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maya
Maya is a griffin, currently under the care of the Aged Pelt Guild ace, Miki Kilowick. She hatched only recently, but has found herself right at home amongst the trees that surround the guild. Despite her age, she is already capable of flight and keeping up with her can be a chore all of it's own. Though she doesn't have a role within the guild per say, apart from her being the subject of Griffin behavioral study, many consider her to be a member all the same. Appearance Being a griffin, Maya resembles a combination of a bird of pray with the hind quarters of a lion. She has a pair of ears atop her eagle like head, almost entirely covered in feathers, and a wingspan of around four feet. Her eyes are a bright blue color, and her beak is short and hooked, meant for catching and holding prey. She possesses eagle like talons for her forelegs, with three toes and an opposing "Thumb" on the underside of her leg. Her hindquarters are that of a felines, transitioning from a thick plumage of feathers on her back to a light fur coat. She also possesses a long whip like tail, ending in a small tuft of hair at the end. Maya, being a juvenile, possesses soft white feathers and fur all over her body except for her talons. It is suspected that these will molt overtime, being replaced with more as Maya sheds her baby down, and may even change color as she grows up. The fur of her hind legs is white as well, save for the fur on the end of her tail, which is a light brown color. Personality Being a newborn, Maya is very childish and playful. She takes to exploring Aged Pelt and the surrounding Treetop town almost every day, learning about the world around her with enthusiasm of a puppy. She seems to be right at home in the trees of Age Pelt, and has grown to love the fish she catches out of the swamp. Though she has gotten into a fair bit of trouble along the way, most would agree that she is still very well behaved for an infant. Maya also sees the Aged Pelt guild ace Miki Kilowick as her mother, as Miki was the first one she saw upon hatching from her egg. She follows Miki everywhere, even when venturing out of the guild, and will often become sad if separated from her for any longer than an hour. This makes ventures out of Treetop town somewhat difficult, but Maya has learned to listen to everything Miki says, and is quite good at following her directions. She has also developed a bit of a bad habit of biting onto people’s hair, particular girls who have grown their hair out. Miki and Rondo both suspect that this is a behavior that young griffins have in the wild, latching onto the tails of their parents and gliding along behind them to learn how to fly, and that Maya’s biting habit is just a carryover of this trait. History As an egg, she was purchased by the guild master Rondo Vulcanus to study, under the belief that hers was the egg of a Kitsune. The boat transporting her was abandoned in the swamps surrounding Treetop town, but eventually her egg was eventually recovered by the Thrill Seekers team of Blazing Soul. With perfect timing as well, as Maya hatched from her egg mere days after being brought to the guild. Though initially let down that she was not a Kitsune as initially promised, the members of Aged Pelt where happy to have her all the same and Maya has since made the guild her home. She quickly grew attached to Miki, as it was she who was watching over her when Maya hatched, and her instinct was to assume that Miki was her mother. With the help of her magic, Miki was able to teach Maya to fly, or at the very least, glide on her own. This has also led to Maya beginning to hunt on her own, and has since began learning to make the fish that live in the swamp her main source of food. Though Miki tries not to raise her as a pet, Maya has none the less learned to rely on the members of Aged Pelt for many of her dad to day needs. Abilities Limited Flight Capabilities - Though only a newborn, Maya possesses the ability to fly. Though she is incapable of self-propelled flight, lacking both the experience and stamina, Maya has become quite skilled at gliding between the trees of her home of Treetop. She can gain a bit of altitude by taking a running start, but as of yet she is limited to gliding. High Agility - Being part feline, Maya possesses cat like grace and agility. Being mostly unable to fly, Maya uses these skills hunt for her own food, much to the dismay of the members of Aged Pelt. Her agility combined with her long talons also make Maya a very skilled climber, an indispensable skill for one who is still learning how to fly. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Non-Mage Category:Non-Human Category:Aged Pelt